The Clowen's new inductee
by DWblot
Summary: All I wanted was a peaceful summer,preferrably with loads of shopping incld.Instead I get a one way ticket to a secret vampire soceity,front row seats to bloody vital combat matches, regular dips in the sewers & a cocky leech to boot.Just stake me now.SS


**A/N: Before you guys start flaming me, I swear the lack of updates aren't my fault. The chapters were ready 2 months back. But my beta's been busy with schoolwork. I swear I'll put them up the second she's through with them.**

**Hooker101, chapter 4 should be up in a couple of days and Don't I...well, that depends on my beta. The sequel to IWHIAOW..I have no idea whatsoever. I'm still debating a key point. But the story's half done..**

**runs away. **

**curses and scurries back**

**Review pleaseeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This shouldn't have update problems coz I'm already done with a few chapters. See? I haven't been all that lazy! And I had exams to boot!**

**Chapter 1-Travelling Torments**

From the laptop diary of Sakura Kinomoto

**19 December**

**Saturday**

**_Signing in_**

They told me I was being selfish.

Yup. You heard that right.

I, Sakura Amamiya Kinomoto was stunned this morning by the horrendous accusation that was thrown at me by none other than Nana and Neopolite dearest.

So, apparently, it's totally ok for Dad to grab a dig project in Tunisia or wherever it is and disappear into the blue without so much as a "Ciao!" and for Touya to decide he needs more space and continue whatever it is he has on with Yukito in the privacy of his own freaking apartment .

And I'm stuck with spending the summer at this totally unknown second cousin's place. This chick called Tomoyo, whose mother apparently had an obsession with my mom, if Touya's to be believed.

And this daughter of her's is reportedly this Goth wannabe who hangs out with the dopes and says "sistah!" and probably smokes pot.

And did I mention this place is in freaking Japan???

You'd think these were good enough reasons for me to want to accept Misako's invite and just go crash at her place for the summer.

But no!

Just because I refuse to be subjected to the obvious emotional scarring an experience of that sort would cause me, an innocent teenage soul, who, along with everyone else (except for the Queen of Bitches and Daddy's little AmEx, Lei, also known as my ex best friend), is only attempting to ascend the Jungian tree and hopefully, someday, attain Nirvana, they call me selfish!

Where's Child Welfare when you need them?

So that explains the fact that I am now seated on this plane that looks like it was made out of the scrap that used to be Noah's Ark.

It also explains why I am laden down with 5 bottles of Aquafina.

The risk of dehydration, not to mention what is turning out to be a not so remote possibility that this plane may need to make an emergency landing in some desert was the motivation, if you muat know. And I don't know how to identify those water storing stalks, not that they'd grow in a desert anyway, I don't think.

It also explains why my carry on baggage consists of a good supply of Vogue, Mind, Body and Soul and Seventeen Magazines.

What?

I need a handy fashion and health expert!

Besides, this place I'm gonna be in? Yeah, it's called Tomoeda. I doubt they've even heard of Oprah, never mind Lindsay-24-a-year-Lohan.

They're probably still doing the moonwalk with Michael Jackson..

It explains why I'm staring at this dubious concoction the stewardess termed as 'Stew' and baked potatoes with Brussels Sprouts'.

I'm only hoping she said 'Stew' and not 'Shrew'.

Its kinda hard to understand when she's popping gum.

But it does **_not_** explain why I have to stand the Chinese guy on my left who's trying to peep over my shoulder and read what I'm typing.

Ok. I'll admit he's cute and he totally has the casual hair falling on forehead thing down pat. Plus, the amber eyes? Definite bonus.

But irritating and 'my type' don't clash.

See? This is why I wanted Dave to get me the 'My girl forever' bracelet for Christmas last year.

At least that way they'll know I'm taken.

I 'm just gonna ignore him for now.

_**Signing off**_

_**Pink Princess**_

_**Signing in**_

**Note**

He read that!! Can you freaking believe his guts?? I was signing off and that rat fink catches his 5 second peep and snorts and goes "Pink Princess"?

Oh My God!!! Did he also read that cute bit??

Please God!! My life can not get any worse.

Please don't let him have seen it..Please!!!!

……………………………….

He saw it.

I am now officially an atheist.

_**Signing off**_

_**Pink Princess**_

_**Signing in**_

Damn it!! I need to change that screen name!

**_Signing off_**

**_Pink Princess_**

**_Signing in under a new id_**

**Thank you for registering with us. Your new id is Ying Fa**

Ha! Take that!

Ooooooohh!!! I just remembered something! Nana got me some chips and cheese dip and strawberry flavoured pocky to boot!! I'm starved.

I'm gonna enjoy stuffing myself right under that bastard's nose. I'll bet he's starved too. Boys always are, if Dave and his friends were anything to go by.

Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him…Maybe I _will_ offer him some..We'll see. But he had damn well better be grateful.

_**Signing off**_

_**Ying Fa**_

_**19 December**_

_**Saturday **_

_**Signing in**_

_**Little Wolf**_

Now that was what I'd call fun.

So I'm cute, huh?

Not that I don't know that bit already. But its good to know she sees it too. For a minute there, I thought I was losing my touch.

I gave her my best smirk and mouthed 'Damn right I'm cute' at her when she turned round to check to see if I was spying, which I most definitely was.

I didn't know chicks still blushed.

She hardly looked at me except for the one time she thought I wasn't looking. And that was back when we were about to take off.

She's cute too. I'll give her that. And those emarald eyes..Its not often that you see that in Japanese chicks. And her hair looks all shiny and nice, like it'd be really silky to touch. And its fun to read what she's typing in her journal. I don't know a lot of people who keep laptop journals. Online blogging and keeping a private diary are alltogether very different entities. I prefer this. Apparently, so does she.

She's right about the mess they're serving us. It tastes like rubber dunked in tomato and cheese and potato flavoured glue. Man..I'm starved. I could so use some of Eriol's roast turkey and potatoes and I'd freaking kill for chocolate. And Dim sum…

Why in freaking hell amn't I dead already?

I hear a crackling noise.

Bloody hell! She's got potato chips on her! Lemme at 'em!!! And is that dip?? I didn't know that stuff was portable!! Or even that we could bring our own stuff to eat on board! _Fuck_..she's got pocky…

And she looks like she's debating something in her mind..

I can actually see the little coggs doing the 'to do or not to do'.

Holy Mother Of ….

She's offering some to me.

I, Xiao Lang Li, am officially in love with this girl.

_**Signing off**_

_**Little Wolf**_

_**Chapter 2—coming up soon**_

_**Li, The Clowen and The Tomahawk**_


End file.
